New Beginnings
by momac
Summary: A routine diplomatic mission ends in disaster when Ensign Wildman is critically injured during a terrorist attack. Plagued by guilt, Kathryn seeks refuge in Fair Haven, unable to talk to those around her.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing...Paramount owns everything except the words on this page. Do I need to say anymore?

Summary: A routine diplomatic mission ends in disaster when Ensign Samantha Wildman is critically injured during a terrorist attack. Plagued by guilt Kathryn seeks refuge in Fair Haven, unable to talk to those around her...

Graphics: Courtesy of [Heavens Designs][1] - Linksware graphics

Many thanks: to Sydney Alexis and Mandy, for all your advice and enthusiasm.

New Beginnings

© M.C.S.McGillivray 2001

  
Prologue

The sun slipped behind the gathering clouds, robbing the air of what little warmth it had managed to coax from the reluctant rays.

Encouraged by its retreat, the storm crept every closer, stalking its prey with deadly intent. Icy fingers reached out and tugged at the shawl covering her shoulders, but the object of its attention never flinched, remaining as still as the great stones against which she rested.

Growing bolder the storm descended, drawing her into its embrace. A drop of rain kissed her cheek, mingling with the tears that lingered there. More droplets followed with increasing fervor, plastering her gown against her slender frame.

A sudden flash of light cut through the gloom, throwing shadows across the ancient circle. A second flash followed close on its heels, ripping across the leaden sky. Trailing in its wake came a wall of noise that crashed against the hillside.

Yet still she made no move.  


  
Chapter One

'Computer, locate Captain Janeway?'

Chakotay leant back against the wall of the turbolift, grateful for a few stolen moments of silence. Exhaustion clouded his mind, making even the simple task of stating his destination a major undertaking. It had been a long day, in an even longer week, and there was nothing to suggest things were going to improve any time soon.

'Captain Janeway is in holodeck two.'

The computer's announcement echoed loudly in the enclosed space, jarring him back to full awareness. The holodeck was the last place he'd expected to find her. 

It had been a week since the 'incident', and she had spent most of that time working herself into the ground, only eating when forced to, and sleeping even less.

In the past, he wouldn't have hesitated to approach her about it, coax her into confiding in him over a home-cooked meal … but things were different now. The tension between them was almost palpable, the lingering aftershock of an attempted mutiny that had come perilously close to tearing the crew apart.

Throwing your Captain in the brig rarely makes for a good working relationship.

The use of the word 'Captain' and 'relationship' in the same sentence seemed to aggravate the dull ache that had taken up residence behind his eyes. Reaching up, he massaged the offending area while he considered his next move. Knowing Kathryn, she'd probably decided to use up some of the holodeck time she'd accumulated in the hope of getting the Doctor off her back.

Sighing softly to himself, he redirected the turbolift and set off in search of his captain.

The sanitised voice of the ship's computer had just announced his arrival at deck ten when Chakotay's comm. badge sprang into life.

'Commander?'

Chakotay bit back a groan as the voice of Voyager's chief medical officer filled the air.

'What can I do for you Doctor?'

'I was looking for the Captain but there appears to be a problem with her communicator. She's not answering my hail.'

Chakotay stiffened, a frown wrinkling the outline of the elaborate tattoo engraved upon his forehead.

'She's in holodeck 2. I was about to check in with her in person…'

'Good.' The Doctor cut in before Chakotay would finish, ' I hate to interrupt her during her off-duty hours but she asked to be notified immediately there was a change in Ensign Wildman's condition…' 

  
'What do you mean, she's not here?' 

The words came out with more force than intended, attracting the attention of some of the bar's regulars. They dragged their eyes up from the rim of their tankards to stare for a moment at the stranger, before resuming their previous activity of propping up the bar. It took more than an irate Native American to upset the atmosphere of O'Sullivan's.

'Well now …' Michael eyed the man standing before him. 'Which part of 'not here' didn'tcha understand?'

Intrigued, the Irishman raised the glass in his hand to his lips and drained the last of the amber liquid that lurked inside. He didn't speak again, until the glass had been washed and replaced on the shelf behind the counter. His movements were slow, deliberate, forcing Chakotay to swallow his irritation.

'She was here, but she left…said she needed to clear her head.' Michael glanced towards the timepiece on the far wall as he spoke. 'An hour or two. She was upset, distracted.'

'And you let her leave like that?'

'Katie's a stubborn woman. What was I to do, nail her feet to the floor?'

A frown marred Michael's features as he stared out of the window. The wind had picked up, bringing with it a chill that sent shivers down the Irishman's spine. A distant rumble of thunder heralded the arrival of a storm. It wasn't a day to go wandering in the hills alone.

'Did she say where she was going?'

'Aye.'

Both men jumped as a shutter broke loose in the wind, slamming back against the building with a resounding crash.

'Wind's picking up.'

Looking round for the source of the muttered comment, Chakotay found himself staring into the misty eyes of an old man, balanced somewhat precariously on a nearby stool. While not particularly fond of this program, Chakotay thought he knew most of the characters. The old man was a new one on him. Who ever had done the programming had excelled themselves, capturing everything from the dirt embedded under his nails to a distinctive body odour that convinced you to turn your attention, and your nose, elsewhere.

'You can almost hear the stones singing.'

Chakotay had already turned back towards Michael, dismissing the old man's words as the ramblings of a drunk. The fact seemed to anger the man, as he slammed a fist on the bar, upsetting his half-empty tankard of ale. Oblivious to the sticky liquid soaking into the tattered remains of his overcoat, he turned to glare at both men.

'Have you learnt nothing? Must everything be spelt out for you? You shouldn't a let her go alone.'

He spat the words at them, then seemed to withdraw into himself. Without warning, he pushed away from the bar, wrapped his coat tightly around himself, and plunged into the gathering gloom.

An uneasy silence filled the room, transforming the sense of unease Chakotay had been struggling to contain into full-blown fear.

'What stones? What the hell is he talking about?' 

  
It was the cold that finally penetrated the fog that had descended on her mind. That, and the dull ache that radiated out from the centre of her back where an outcropping of rock bit into her. Shifting position, she raised a hand to push away a strand of sodden hair that had plastered itself over her eyes. 

An eerie twilight had descended over the landscape, sending shadows rushing towards her, while dropping the temperature even further. The cold slowed her reflexes and she stumbled twice before reaching the middle of the circle.

Try as she may, Kathryn could no longer recall the twisted logic that had brought her to this place. What had seemed so plausible only hours earlier now dissolved around her into a seething mass of uncertainly and self-doubt. Embarrassment warred with guilt, bringing a false flush to her cheeks. Communicating with the dead was Chakotay's specialty, not hers … she had enough trouble communicating with the living.

A scientist born and bred, she had always found comfort in the complex equations and theorems that explained so much of the world around her. Her religious beliefs had fallen by the wayside, except for those few occasions when she had allowed Chakotay to slip past her defenses.

Angry at herself for being so gullible Kathryn pushed away from the fallen stone that lay abandoned in the core of the circle, her gaze sweeping across the clearing in search of the twinkling lights of the village nestled in the valley far below.

It was then that she saw it; a whisper of movement at the very edge of her field of vision.

'Sam?'

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/heavenleeeeeee/1HeaVenOnEaRtH.html



	2. Chapter Two

New Beginnings

Chapter Two

'And you told her about this…this circle?'

'The Dance.'

'Whatever.' Chakotay brushed aside Michael's comment, his mind working overtime. Damn it, the last thing he needed was for some idiot to fill her head with tales of restless spirits and gateways to 'the other side.' A curious sensation he was reluctant to acknowledge as jealously flared bright for a moment.

It should have come as no surprise to him that a nation as steeped in folklore as the Irish should talk so freely about communing with the dead. He'd wrestled with the notion of making just such a suggestion to Kathryn in the form of a joint vision quest, anything to rid her eyes of that haunted look. In the end, he had decided against it, unwilling to risk the delicate balance of their friendship. The knowledge that Michael had, once again, usurped his place did not sit well with him. Not for the first time he wondered what it would feel like to smash his fist into that smiling mouth.

Michael watched one emotion after another race across Chakotay's face, recognising the aggression vibrating through him. An expectant hush fell over the bar as the regulars picked up on the tension radiating out from the two men. It had been at least a week since the last bar brawl and the locals were getting restless. Money changed hands as a budding entrepreneur began to take bets on the outcome, while those closest settled down to watch the entertainment.

'Michael?'

The woman's voice cut through the testosterone charged atmosphere, elicited a chorus of groans from the audience. She cast a questioning glance in their direction, effectively silencing any further dissent. Her gaze swept around the room coming to rest on the stranger, poised as if for battle, on the other side of the bar.

Chakotay found himself returning her smile as his anger dissipated, to be replaced by confusion. Something in her gaze reminded him of Kathryn, though physically there was little resemblance. Black hair rebelled against the braid into which is had been fashioned, framing a pale but interesting face. He watched as the woman made her way over to Michael, stopping to brush some lint from his tunic.

It was the gesture of one lover to another, recognisable in any language. Oblivious to her audience, she leant forward and whispered into Michael's ear, her reward a swift kiss that put colour in her cheeks and a sparkle in her eyes. Apparently satisfied with the turn of the conversation, she nodded shyly towards Chakotay before disappearing once more into what he assumed was the kitchen area. Michael waited until he had Chakotay's full attention before speaking.

'You'll not have met Mary, my wife.'

  
'Sam?' 

Her words echoed back at her, a cascade of whispers that sent ripples through the lengthening shadows. The failing light played tricks on her eyes, hinting at half-formed faces peering out at her from the gloom. She could feel their eyes boring into her back, sending shivers down the length of her spine, yet when she turned to face her accusers they melted back into the landscape, leaving her alone once more.

Taking a hesitant step forward, Kathryn brushed her hand against one of the massive pillars of stone to steady herself.

'Is somebody there?'

The absurdity of her situation began to penetrate the haze that had descended on her mind. Surveying her surroundings, overflowing with dramatic angles and ominous shadows, Kathryn was reminded of one of those monochromatic 'movies' from the early twentieth century that Tom was so fond of. If the plot ran true to course a handsome warrior, mounted on a gleaming white war-horse, would appear from the shadows and sweep her into his arms. Her enemies vanquished, they would race off into the sunset to live happily ever after.

If only life imitated art. Instead it mocked her, reminding her once again that for her there would be no saviour, no 'knight in shining armour'. She was alone.

Soaked to the skin, Kathryn found herself unable to control the shivering that began somewhere at the base of her spine, radiating out along her back. Reaching down she rubbed at her legs in an attempt to defy the numbness that had crept up them while she wasn't looking.

She needed to sleep and think, in that order. Experience should have taught her that wallowing in self-pity only ever succeeded in dragging her deeper into the mire.

'Computer … end program'

There was no answer…the wind howled at her, tugging at her skirt. She tried again.

'Computer…show arch.'

Still nothing

'Janeway to Chakotay…'

She was about to attempt to raise the bridge when she heard it.

'Kathryn…'

The voice reached out to her, a gentle caress in a sea of darkness. At first she thought it was her mind playing tricks on her. It wasn't until the sound was repeated that she realised it wasn't Chakotay's voice she was hearing.

'Justin!'

Slowly a figured materialised, each curve and angle embedded in her memory. His eyes smiled at her in a way his lips never could, drawing her to him. Taking first one step, then another she reached out to him…only to watch his image melt away at her touch as the trap was sprung.

The pain caught her by surprise, dragging a scream from her lips. Struggling against the arms that imprisoned her, Kathryn's dazed gaze met that of Seska's.

'How nice of you to drop in Captain, you have no idea how dull things were getting around here. '


	3. Chapter Three

New Beginnings

Chapter Three

Fingers dug into Kathryn's arms, bruising the tender flesh. Her costume offered little protection, the heavy layers of fabric hindering her attempts to pull free. Cursing her sodden clothes, Kathryn focused all her energy on breaking the vice-like grip in which she was held.

Their struggles had churned the ground beneath her feet into a sea of mud. Unable to find any purchase on the treacherous surface Kathryn changed tactics. Allowing herself to go limp, she fell back into Seska's arms, forcing her captor to support them both. The sudden shift in weight caught her assailant by surprise … and for a moment Kathryn was free.

She hit the ground hard, her frozen limbs refusing to execute the roll she had hoped would buy her some time. Instead, a scream was forced from her lips as Seska's weight crashed down on her, pinning her face down on the ground.

'Now, now Captain, play nice!

The feel of Seska's lips brushing against her earlobe shocked Kathryn into silence.

'You know, the one thing I've always regretted was that you and I never found the time to really get to know one another. Look's like that's about to change.'

'I doubt we'd find much to talk about.'

Kathryn spat the words out, along with several blades of grass. She could taste blood, feel it escape from the side of her mouth and dribble down her chin. Her captors response was to reposition her weight so that her knee ground into Kathryn's back, forcing her to fight for every breath.

'Oh I don't know about that…there's always Chakotay.'

Seska rolled the words around in her mouth, savouring the effect they had on the woman trapped beneath her. For Kathryn, the pain was almost physical, ripping through her with an intensity that left her reeling. The depth of her feelings shocked her, bringing her face to face with a part of herself she had thought long dead, or at least safely dormant. Trailing in their wake was a vulnerability she could ill afford.

'Perhaps we could swap notes.' Seska's voice dripped venom as she bent down to whisper her next words. 'Oh, but I forgot…you two never made it that far, did you? Just between you and me Kathryn, how long did you plan to keep up the Ice Queen act? Personally speaking I can think of worse ways to thaw out than under Chakotay's touch.'

She illustrated her words by running her free hand lightly down the side of Kathryn's body, laughing at her prisoner's reaction to the unwanted touch.

'Have no fear Captain, you're not my type.' Seska paused…savouring the moment. 'Doesn't look as if you were Chakotay's type either, does it.'

Fury unlike any she had known before exploded inside Kathryn's head, giving her the strength she needed to fight back against the woman who had betrayed them all. Somehow she managed to wrench her left arm free, groping blindly with it until she encountered the pitted surface of a loose stone. Willing her chilled fingers to respond, Kathryn wrapped them around the makeshift weapon and struck out blindly.

It took her a few heart-stopping seconds before she realised that the weight holding her down was gone. Without stopping to look Kathryn scrambled to her feet, her only thought to reach the outer rim of the circle and end this madness.

A sudden flash in the corner of her eye caught her attention. Without warning, the computer arch blinked into existence. The familiar sight gave her the boost she needed so that her voice was almost normal when she gave the order for the computer to shut the program down.  
  
The response was instantaneous, replacing the oppressive stillness of the circle with the glowing grid of the holodeck. Weak with relief, Kathryn slumped to the ground, Seska's words echoing through her mind.

Curled on the floor, Kathryn concentrated on forcing air into her abused lungs. Slowly the mist that had invaded her mind receded, allowing other sensations to filter through; the crushing weight of her costume, the awkward stiffness of her limbs. The smooth expanse of decking against her cheek offset the increasingly insistent pounding that seemed to reverberate inside her head.

It wasn't until she heard Chakotay's voice calling her name that she realised the sound was, in fact, his fists hammering against the sealed doors that connected the holodeck to the rest of the ship.

'Damn it Kathryn, open the door.' She winced in sympathy as the doors vibrated with each impact. 'Kathryn, answer me.'

'Chakotay!' The words seemed to stick in her throat, slipping past her lips as a whisper. Ever the captain, it was pride that forced her to her feet, stubbornness that had her stumbling over to the exit, her ruined dress trailing in her wake.

The doors slid open at her command, catching her first officer by surprise. For an instant he stood motionless, his fist posed to strike, then he was moving towards her, pulling her into his arms. Tired beyond measure, she allowed herself the luxury of sinking into the warm embrace.

'Kathryn, you're hurt.'

Reaching up he brushed away the trail of blood from her chin, his concern mounting as she smiled at him, her eyes dancing with barely restrained mirth. Moving slowly so as not to alarm her he ran his fingers through her hair, checking for any evidence of injury that might help explain her unusual behaviour, before returning to enfold her once more in his embrace. He expected her to stiffen in his arms, instead he heard something that sounded suspiciously like a giggle. It was then that he knew it was time to call in reinforcements!

'Why don't we let the Doctor clean you up… Kathryn?'

He stared at her in amazement as she slipped free from his grasp, her eyes searching the space behind him. Following her gaze, he half expected to find a crazed alien, phaser in hand…but the corridor was empty.

'Kathryn…what's happening here?'

'Sorry, Chakotay.' She gave up trying to keep the laughter at bay. 'I was just wondering where you'd left your horse?'

'My horse…okay, I've heard enough. Your going to see the doctor now, and don't even think about …'

'Relax Commander.' She resisted the temptation to pat his arm, 'I'm not quite ready for the padded cell yet. As for the doctor…'

She glanced at him, considering her next words carefully. This was going to take careful negotiation. If she dismissed his suggestion out of hand he would simply order a site to site transport to sick bay, then spend the next hour or so hovering over her until he was satisfied all was well. Common sense dictated that a visit to the doctor was almost unavoidable, but if she had to go, it would be under her terms.

'…how about a compromise?'

'Ok, now I'm really worried. I wasn't aware you knew the meaning of the word.'

'And the doctor?'

Damn, but he was persistent.

'Then I'll stop by sickbay and let the doctor poke and prod me and lecture me about my caffeine intake. Satisfied?'

She didn't wait for an answer, setting off instead towards the nearby turbolift. She had only gone a few paces when his shadow loomed over her, his footsteps echoing down the corridor as he fell into step with her.

Looking back, Kathryn found herself unable to identify the exact moment when the nightmare reclaimed her. Odd fragments of memory stayed with her, reasserting themselves years later when she least expected it. The creeping chill that nipped at her through the layers of clothing she wore, the shadows that danced at the outer limits of her visual field, the utter sense of desolation that descended upon her with crushing force, draining away what little energy she had left.

She watched in stunned disbelief as the corridors muted shades of gray, so popular amongst Starfleet's legion of designers, melted away to reveal a landscape she had hoped never to see again. In desperation Kathryn turned to Chakotay, only to be denied once more. Fear warred with fascination as she watched his features blur, the colours running into each other until they settled into another, altogether less pleasing pattern.

Seska watched as Kathryn struggled against the truth, delighting in the utter despair she saw there. Her laughter rang inside Kathryn's head, back building until it obliterated all other thoughts.

'So Captain … are we having fun yet?'


	4. Chapter Four

New Beginnings

Chapter Four

Seska smiled as she slid off the altar stone on which she had been reclining. The storm continued to circle the hillside, punctuating the air with stabbing flashes of light that burned their image into Kathryn's retina. Thunder descended in waves, bringing with it icy particles of rain that battered against her. From out of nowhere a tendril of mist reached out to her, snaking its way between her feet. Instinct took over, forcing her backward towards higher ground.

Unwilling to lose her advantage, Seska closed the distance between herself and her prey leaving the gathering mist to trail in her wake.

'What's the matter Kathryn? Is all this a little too authentic for you? Would you prefer to go back to your secure little world with its safety protocols and two-dimensional characters…' She circled her prey, shortening the space between them with every step. '…and I wasn't talking about the holograms.'

Seska's voice sharpened in irritation as her victim continued to stare at the mist that now covered the ground in a thick blanket. Perhaps it was the way the lightening seemed to pulsate within the swirling haze, or the hint of red that crept into the edges of her vision only to flee when she tried to focus on it. Whatever the reason, Kathryn knew she had seen this before…

'We've met before.'

Kathryn's words, barely discernible over the howling wind, stopped Seska in her tracks. With a sneer she reached over and tapped Kathryn on the cheek.

'Yes Kathryn…we've done that bit. Vengeful spirit returning from the dead to wreak her revenge on the woman who destroyed her. Do try to keep up.'

'No.' A hint of steel crept into Kathryn's voice, hardening as anger replaced fear. 'I don't think so.'

Without warning Kathryn stepped forward, forcing her opponent to retreat for the first time since this whole nightmare began.

'You look like her. You sound like her … but your not Seska.'

Out on the periphery of her vision, Kathryn was aware of the mist as it billowed up around her, no longer content to keep its distance. Fascinated she watched the tendrils dance towards her, lit from within by a creeping red glow that seemed to deepen with every passing moment.

'Would you prefer this face?'

Once again the colours merged, melting into each other before solidifying. It was a face as familiar to her as her own, a face the alien standing before her had used once before to bait his trap.

'Your not my father.'

Closing the gap between them Kathryn imitated Seska's actions, tapping the alien none to gently on the cheek.

'Been there, done that…do try to keep up.'

Startled by the unexpected show of defiance the creature stepped up its attack. Her father merged into Justin. Justin melted away leaving Sam. The alien had learnt from their previous encounter, layering one effect upon another in an unstoppable tide.

Despite all her training, all her years of experience, Kathryn felt herself wilt under its gaze. With every breath she found its smile more encouraging, its words more compelling. It took every ounce of strength she possessed to repel the creatures gaze with a glare of her own.

'I defeated you once, you son of a bitch, I can do it again.'

'Are you sure, Kathryn?'

This time it was Tuvix that smiled down at her, his expression compassionate, even as his face began to tear itself down the middle. Flesh sheared from bone, remoulding itself yet again.

'Kes!'

'Look around you Captain. Is this the mind of a well woman. So much repressed emotion, so much pain and loss…your soul is drowning in a sea of guilt. Look at me and tell me what it is about all of this that's worth fighting for…'

Kes spread her arms wide, encompassing the shadows that no longer confined themselves to the cracks and crevices within Kathryn's mind. One image after another crowded into her mind, forcing her to relive those moments she has spent so long running from. Yet if the creature's intention was to break her he had, once again, underestimated the steel that lay beneath the fragile flesh.

'You cant make me go with you…' Kathryn forced the words out from between gritted teeth. '… I have to agree, and I distinctly remember telling you to GO TO HELL!'

'Times change Kathryn , as have the rules …'

As he spoke the mist rose up to engulf her.

'And that Kathryn … makes you mine.'

'Never!'

Kathryn hurled the word at him, infusing it with seven years worth of frustration and guilt … finally finding an outlet for the burden she had carried for so long. Fate granted her a moment's satisfaction as her tormenter screamed in agony, before plunging her world into darkness.


	5. Chapter Five and Epilogue

New Beginnings

Chapter Five

Her gaze was unfocused, confused, but she was regaining consciousness and that was all that mattered to the man standing over her.

'Your fuzzy…' she mumbled, her words slurred. She took another breath, as if exhausted. '…head hurts.'

'I'm sure it does, you've got quite a lump back there.' Chakotay forced himself to speak calmly. It wasn't the first time she'd been injured, and he knew it wouldn't be the last, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

'Ah…sleeping beauty awakes. Glad to have you back with us, Captain. Commander, don't crowd me…' The Doctor appeared from the shadows, relegating Chakotay to the sidelines while he ran a fresh battery of tests on the Captain.

'Did I fall?'

'It would appear so, Captain. The Commander here found you sprawled on the floor of the holodeck…'

The Doctors words faded into the background as the memory of finding her lifeless body laid out, like a sacrificial victim, on the altar stone of that damned circle forced its way into Chakotay's mind.

'… not uncommon. I would expect your memories to return within the next few days. Until then I'm restricting you to bed rest.'

The Doctor braced himself for the storm his words were sure to evoke. As expected, the mere mention of bed rest had his Captains eyes flying open. Humming to himself the Doctor reached out and patted her arm before disappearing off in the direction of his office, secure in the knowledge that the sedative now coursing through the Captain's bloodstream would take care of any resistance to his treatment plan.

Alone once more, Chakotay took up his customary position by her side. Her face was still too pale for his liking, but the steady beep from the console at her side reassured him that her vital signs were stable. Giving in to temptation he reached over and smoothed an errant strand of hair back from her face.

'What am I going to do with you Kathryn?'

His voice seemed to reach out to her, calling her back from the welcoming darkness, now mercifully free of shadows. It was hard to concentrate but she forced her lips to obey her.

'Sam?'

The words were little more than a whisper, forcing Chakotay to come nearer still. He didn't bother to suppress the smile that touched his lips. He should have known her first thoughts would be for her crew.

'Relax Kathryn. Sam going to be just fine. She's resting now…'

He turned his gaze to the adjacent biobed where a tangle of blond hair peeped out from under the blanket that Naomi had insisted on tucking under her mothers chin. A second smile broke free as he spotted Naomi's Flotter doll underneath the covers.

'She came through the surgery better than we had any right to expect. All being well the Doctor hopes to discharge her into the capable hands of Neelix and Naomi within the next 42 hours.'

Kathryn let her eyelids flutter closed as relief overwhelmed her. She was vaguely aware of Chakotay's voice in the background, distress colouring his words.

'… the doctor tried to reach you to pass on the good news but your communicator was malfunctioning. He contacted me instead.'

'My hero…'

She whispered the words…a soft smile tugging at her lips.

'Kathryn?'

Desperation replaced distress as he watched her slip further under the spell of the sedative the Doctor had given her.

'Love you….tired now…stay?'

'Wait Kathryn. Stay with me…'

'Commander, I suggest you calm down. Shouting at her won't neutralise the sedative. What she needs now is sleep, and lots of it. Of course, some proper food and a liquid intake that didn't include caffeine would be nice, but I'm not programmed to believe in miracles.'

The Doctor sighed as his words went unheard.

'She'll be fine when she wakes up, after which you're free to shout as her all you like…naturally I'll put sickbay on red alert to deal with the fallout.'

'Will she remember any of this. What she said?'

'She might, she might not…' The Doctor looked up from the monitor to cast a fatherly smile in Chakotay's direction, '…but you will, and I suspect that will be sufficient.'

'She reinstated Michael's wife.'

The Doctor stared at him for a moment, caught out by the sudden change of topic.

'In Fair Haven…she reinstated his wife.'

Laughter twinkled in the E.M.H's eyes as his subprograms analysed the significance of this unexpected development.

'I'm a doctor, not a clairvoyant…however I suspect there's a message in there somewhere, should someone still be interested…'

Epilogue

The old man watched as the last of the storm clouds melted away to reveal a watery blue sky and the promise of a new day. The stones seemed to sigh as the suns rays played over them, catching on the specks of quartz hidden within the crevices that raced across their surfaces.

With a quiet smile he turned back towards the village. If he was lucky he might be able to con a certain barman out of a pint of ale, although two miracles in one day was probably pushing his luck.


End file.
